Un tour de Grande Roue
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Un moment passé ensemble... un moment intime... un moment spécial... ou non. Laissez vous tenter par les erreurs d'un lapin qui risque de perdre son Misaki.
1. Chapter 1

_**JJR **_

_**Genre :**_ Romantique_**  
**_

_**Couple :**_ UsagiXMisaki

_**Disclaimer:**_ Rien en m'appartient mis à part cette petit intrigue

NOTE : Et me revoilà sur le fandom de mes débuts ! JJR POWER ! (lol) J'ai eu une envie subite de romantisme alors me voilà avec ce qui sera un Two-shot. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, c'est un peu comme**_ Le baiser du retour_**. Une petite idée qui a fait son trou dans ma tête: Usagi utilise des moments de sa vie pour écrire malgré le fait que Misaki ne soit pas d'accord. Qu'arriverait-il s'il utilisait le moment de trop ? Je sais ne pas faire dans l'originalité mais les quiproquo j'adore ça ! Je n'explique plus rien ! à vous de voir ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne Lecture :

_**

* * *

Un tour de Grande Roue

* * *

  
**_

Dans le duplexe du célèbre auteur à succès Akihiko Usami, couramment appelé Usagi-san, Misaki Takahashi faisait le ménage. Il était d'une bonne humeur peu commune, et souriait d'un sourire un peu niais. Lui et son… son… son colocataire était rentré d'un voyage dans le Kyushu, et plus particulièrement dans la ville de Kagoshima où ils avaient passé deux semaines en vacance d'été, depuis à peine une semaine.

Au début, il n'avait pas été très emballé à l'idée de laissé Usagi-san l'emmener en vacance en payant tout, le laissant profiter comme un parasite ! Mais finalement à force d'arguments, l'écrivain avait fini par le convaincre et il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Tout avait été vraiment fantastique et pour une fois, rien n'était venu perturber leur moment ensemble.

Misaki se morigéna conscient de ressembler à une jeune fille amoureuse vraiment niaise. Il secoua vivement la tête tentant de chasser sa pensée. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher, les images de ces jours sous le soleil lui revenant sans cesse. Enfin surtout une image. Misaki rougit furieusement et cessa de passer l'aspirateur posant ses mains sur ses joues brulantes. Il agissait vraiment trop bêtement, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à ce fameux souvenir. Cela s'était passé la veille de leur départ. Usagi-san avait voulu qu'ils se rendent au mont Sakurajima avant leur retour à la ville, et pour cela il n'avait pas voulu prendre le ferry, choisissant de loué un bateau de plaisance pour eux deux. Lieu où l'auteur avait profité pour lui faire de nombreuses choses obscènes.

La journée avait été merveilleuse. Mais c'est surtout le retour que tout s'était passé. Usagi-san avait émis l'idée d'aller admirer le Mont du haut de la roue Ferris.

Penser à une grande roue faisait toujours battre effroyablement vite le cœur du jeune étudiant, ce depuis le fameux soir de leur premier rendez-vous entre lui et Usagi-san. Hésitant, et fatigué par cette journée éprouvante, Misaki avait tout de même accepté.

C'est ainsi qu'après être passé prendre une douche et s'être changé à leur hôtel, ils s'étaient rendus à l'attraction. Misaki s'était senti étrangement tendu. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer cette sensation qui lui étreignait le cœur comme si quelque chose d'important était sur le point d'arriver.

Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé de spéciale. Ils étaient restés côte à côte pendant trois tours de grande roue. Main dans la main à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Mais c'est durant ce moment que Misaki s'était avoué qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que quelqu'un d'autre puisse lui tenir la main. Il se voyait avec Usagi-san et ça pour toujours. Cette révélation qui n'en était pas vraiment une, avait arrêté le pauvre cœur de l'étudiant.

Il s'était tourné vers l'homme dont il partageait la vie depuis un peu plus d'un an, comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il le voyait. L'écrivain s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait souri, rendant le jeune homme ébahit par sa beauté et cette aura de douceur qui émanait de lui.

Rester à ses côtés. Rester à ses côtés et ce pour toujours. C'était là, la seule et unique pensée qui traversait son esprit.

La grande main de l'aîné, s'était glissée en douceur sur sa joue avant de rejoindre sa place habituelle sur le dessus de sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Misaki avait à nouveau tourné son attention vers lui et vu une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles améthystes. Et lui avait doucement souri pour le rassuré et il avait vu l'étonnement succéder à l'inquiétude.

Il avait rougi et s'était en douceur rapproché du corps chaud de celui qu'il considérait comme son protecteur. Surpris, Usagi-san n'avait pourtant rien dit au grand soulagement de Misaki, entourant ses épaules de son bras. Ils étaient restés ainsi lové l'un contre l'autre à profiter de la vue.

C'était un souvenir étonnement intense pour le jeune homme. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait vraiment réalisé l'importance de sa relation avec Usagi-san. Il le chérirait surement toute sa vie.

Misaki décida de ranger l'aspirateur. De toute évidence il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui. Il ferait mieux de se mettre à préparer le diner, Usagi-san et Aikawa-san ne devant plus tarder.

Ils étaient allés à une sorte de convention d'auteur où Usagi-san devait intervenir. La présence de l'éditrice n'était pas vraiment indispensable mais connaissant son sensei et sa propension à l'oublie d'agrément, elle avait préféré l'accompagné. De plus il devait passer la fin d'après midi à discuter du nouveau projet d'Usagi-san.

Alors qu'il roulait des petites boulettes de riz, Misaki entendit ma porte d'entré claquer. Et les voix des personnes qu'il attendait, résonner dans l'entrée.

_ « Vous auriez pu faire un effort, et rester un petite heure de plus, sensei ! Nous étions les tous premiers à partir et ce sans même une raison valable.

_ Je suis fatigué.

_ Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Bon, je suppose que je dois déjà être contente que vous ayez tenu deux heures. »

Un homme entra dans la pièce principale et ce dirigea directement vers la cuisine.

_ « Je suis rentré, Misaki.

_ Bon retour, Usagi-san »

L'ainé passé sa main en douceur dans les cheveux châtain du plus petit qui lui sourit.

_ « Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?

_ Oui, mais c'était d'un ennui. J'aurais préféré rester ici avec toi.

_ Ne dites pas de bêtise, Usami-sensei. Bonjours Misaki-kun. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée.

_ Oui, merci Aikawa-san. J'ai aussi trouvé vos beignets de cette superbe pâtisserie française. Ils étaient excellents ! J'en ai laissé pour en faire un dessert ou pour accompagné le thé demain après midi si vous préféré. »

Aikawa et Misaki continuèrent à papoter tandis qu'Akihiko s'installait dans le salon, les observant d'un œil distrait. De façon inattendu et sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi, le comportement de Misaki par rapport à lui avait changé. Il était devenu plus ouvert, plus doux si c'était possible et bien qu'il soit encore mal à l'aise lors de leur rapport physique, il se montrait nettement plus docile.

La dernière fois même plus actif. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passé chez son jeune amant ? Non pas que cela le dérange. Certainement pas ! Il était heureux que Misaki prenne de mieux en mieux le fait qu'il soit ensemble, et que de fait il l'accepte mieux dans sa vie. Mais quelque chose s'était passé sans qu'il ne sache, et il se devait de le savoir comme tout ce qui touchait à la vie de son Misaki.

Achevant leur conversation, Aikawa se joignit à l'auteur et ils commencèrent à travailler sur son dernier roman BoyLove.

_ « Usagi-san ! J'étais tellement heureuse que vous ayez à nouveau rajouté une scène dans une grande roue ! Oh ! Et on peut dire que celle de Ferris vous a inspiré ! Est-ce lors de votre voyage que… »

Un bruit venant de la cuisine fit s'arrêter l'éditrice. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers un Misaki rouge de colère qui déboula dans le salon et saisit le texte. Usagi-san se dit que son amant n'avait finalement pas tant changé que cela s'il se mettait encore en colère pour ce genre de chose. Après tout ce temps ne devrait-il pas être habitué ? Pourquoi se mettait-il toujours en colère pour ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important.

Mais alors qu'il attendait l'explosion de colère, rien ne vint. Misaki leva les yeux vers lui. Dans ses orbes verts, Akihiko pouvait voir de la douleur, ainsi qu'un sentiment… de trahison ? Misaki déposa simplement les feuillets sur la table et parti d'un pas précipité vers sa chambre. Interloqué, Akihiko tenta bien de le retenir en l'appelant mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Et quand il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

_ « Misaki ? Ouvre-moi ! Misaki ! »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et finalement Usagi décida de le laisser pendant un moment avant de réessayer. Quand il redescendit au salon Aikawa rassemblait ses affaires.

_ « Il semble que vous ayez plus important à gérer maintenant. Je repasserais demain, sensei.

_ Merci Aikawa.

_ Ne me remerciez pas, sensei. Je fais ça uniquement parce que je sais que vous ne serez pas concentré et donc qu'une séance de travail ne donnerait absolument rien d'utile. A demain sensei.

_ A demain, Aikawa. »

L'éditrice s'en alla et Usagi resta seul dans le salon à réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour provoquer cette réaction chez son compagnon.

Dans sa chambre, Misaki réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de réelle raison d'être en colère, d'en vouloir à Akihiko. Pourtant en pensant à ce fichu BoyLove, sa colère ne faisait que décupler. D'une certaine façon, c'était comme si Usagi avait sali cet instant si important pour lui. Pour eux.

Souillé. Ce moment si fort en émotion était souillé par ce crétin pervers. Il ne voulait plus lui parler, ni le voir. Misaki voulait juste oublier tout ce qui concernait ce parfait imbécile d'auteur. Cet abruti qui écrivait des scènes obscènes à partir d'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie. Bon, il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, soit il était jeune. Il n'empêche que pour lui c'était important.

Réaliser que vous voulez que la personne à vos côté y reste toute votre vie, que vous n'aimerez sans doute jamais autant quelqu'un comme vous l'aimez, que vous ne pensez pas un jour pouvoir vivre sans elle : OUI, c'était important.

Misaki cessa de tourner en rond, en ruminant. Cela ne servait à rien. Il s'assit, puis se coucha sur son lit en soupirant. Il se sentait tellement déçu. Cela semblait si bête mais… ce moment avait été si spécial pour lui, et se rendre compte que ce n'était rien pour Usagi-san était… décevant. Attristant. Blessant ? Oui, blessant.

On toqua de nouveau à la porte mais Misaki ne répondit pas. Si l'idiot avait faim, des onigiri ainsi que les crevettes devant les accompagner attendaient sagement dans la cuisine. Il n'avait qu'à se servir. Lui n'avait pas faim.

De son côté, Akihiko abandonna et se rendit à son bureau pour écrire un peu tout en fumant ses cigarettes. Lui non plus n'avait pas faim. Ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de son amant ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. De plus, ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour obtenir ce regard le laissait incertain et inquiet.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état ?

_**JJR**_

Sept heures dix sonna à l'horloge murale. Dix. Dix minutes que lui et Misaki était assis et mangeait en silence. Le jeune homme ne lui avait même pas décoché un regard. A peine un mot pour lui dire bonjours, sinon rien. Pas qu'ils avaient l'habitude de grande discussion non plus. Mais Misaki profitait toujours de ce moment pour lui dire ce qu'il faisait de sa journée, lui demander s'il mangeait à la maison ou pas, et ce que lui comptait faire.

Mais là rien.

Akihiko avait bien essayé d'entamer la discussion, mais la chose s'était révélée ardu n'étant pas vraiment une personne du matin. De plus dormir seul la veille -chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé de faire depuis leur départ pour Kagoshima- l'avait laissé d'humeur maussade. Misaki lui-même ne faisant aucun effort puisqu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour autre chose que manger. Finalement Akihiko n'y teint plus quand il vit son amant se lever pour partir.

_ « Misaki, est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le jaugea, avant de détourner les yeux.

_ « Est-ce que tu vas vraiment le faire publier ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ton BL ! Ton dernier manuscrit sur la Roue de Ferris !

_ Bien sûr. » Usagi-san qui ne comprenant pas bien le rapport, était légèrement décontenancé.

_ « Très bien. »

Voyant Misaki se tourner pour partir l'air courroucé, Usagi le retint en agrippant fermement son bras.

_ « Misaki, cette situation ne m'amuse vraiment pas. Parle-moi. »

L'étudiant se détourna à nouveau refusant ostensiblement de le regarder. Akihiko ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. C'était une situation inédite entre eux. D'habitude si Misaki n'aimait pas quelque chose -a fortiori si ça concernait son travail- il le lui disait sans tergiversé, et à grand renfort de cris outrés. Sinon, tout à l'opposé, il avait cette façon étrangement timide de lui parler. Mais là, il semblait muré dans le silence. L'auteur attira son jeune amant dans le salon, le forçant à s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le canapé.

_ « Misaki, si pour une raison ou une autre, tu ne veux pas que je publie ce roman, il faut d'abord que tu me l'explique. »

De son côté, Misaki ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était en colère contre l'auteur d'avoir écris une telle chose, et savoir que d'autre personne la lirait. Inconsciemment il serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit la lise, mais c'était déjà trop tard puisque Aikawa l'avait lu. Mais il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre y ai accès. Il voulait que cette chose disparaisse.

C'était une chose importante qui était souillé par un être n'ayant aucune conscience ou aucune considération pour les sentiments des autres. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Combien de fois lui avait-il demandé de pas écrire sur leur moments privés, intimes ? Mais l'avait-il une seule fois écouté ? Bien sûr que non ! Lapin stupide !

_ « Misaki ? »

L'étudiant se leva vivement à l'entente de son nom, surprenant Akihiko. Misaki garda la tête baissé alors qu'il se levait pour lui faire face.

_ « Dans cette roue, ce jour là. C'était un moment spécial pour moi. Quelque chose d'important. En écrivant ça… Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » S'écria t-il fortement, faisant sursauté Akihiko.

_ « Spécial ?

_ Oui ! Ca l'était pour moi, mais tu as écris cette chose obscène sur ce moment si important et je… Je suis… vraiment déçu. Je…»

Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Ses émotions lui échappaient d'une désagréable façon. C'était un peu comme au début de sa relation avec Usagi-san : quand ses sentiments lui semblaient si confus qu'il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Il détestait cette sensation, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère.

Akihiko qui l'observait, comprenait bien qu'il avait fait une erreur en s'inspirant de la roue pour son roman. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'y était passé pour que cela devienne un évènement si extraordinaire pour le jeune homme, mais le fait était là et il devait s'y plier. Jamais Misaki n'avait interféré dans son travail, même quand il écrivait à partir de leurs expériences personnelles. Bien sûr il vociférait, grondait, criait mais finissait toujours par capituler. Mais jamais il s'était mis dans un tel état. Alors pour qu'il le fasse…

_ « Je vais contacter Aikawa, et lui faire savoir que je ne veux plus publier ce manuscrit.

_ Vraiment ? »

Observant le visage de l'étudiant, Usagi-san pu voir le soulagement se disputer à la culpabilité. Il ne comprenait plus. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ?

_ « Cela ne te posera pas de problème pour ton travail ? »

Usagi sourit, réalisant que c'est ce qui inquiétait son amant. Misaki avait encore toujours cette peur de gêner et d'être un poids pour les personnes qu'il aimait et ce malgré les efforts que l'auteur pouvait déployer.

_ « Non, Misaki. Je présenterais simplement autre chose.

_ D'accord. »

L'auteur s'avança tentant de prendre son vis-à-vis dans ses bras, mais celui-ci s'écarta. Il se détourna alors prenant son sac pour aller en cours, sans même lui lancer un regard. Usagi fronça les sourcils à cette attitude. Non seulement son amant ne s'expliquait pas plus sur ce qui venait de se passer mais il semblait encore contrarié alors qu'il avait fait ce qu'il lui demandait.

_ « Misaki ?

_ Nous… nous discuterons ce soir, Usagi-san. Je vais être en retard, lui dit-il sans se retourner. »

Akihiko regarda son amant passé la porte sentant que son erreur quel quelle soit ne lui serait pas facilement pardonné.

_JJR_

_ « Alors laisse moi récapituler. Tu lui en veux parce qu'il a utilisé un des moments que vous avez passé ensemble dans l'un de ses romans…

_ Pour un BL ! Un roman pervers !

_ … le transformant en un moment de sexe torride pour ses lecteurs, continua Sumi-senpai sans prendre ombrage de l'interruption. Et ce sans ta permission. Je pourrais comprendre si ce n'était pas déjà une chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. »

Keiishi ne comprenait pas vraiment, ce qui avait pu mettre Misaki dans cet état d'abattement, dans lequel il était arrivé le matin même. Quand il avait passé le portail, une aura sombre de tristesse et de dépression l'entourait littéralement.

_ « Ce n'est pas ça. Dans cette roue j'ai réalisé l'intensité de mes sentiments pour lui. Pour moi, il s'agissait d'un moment exceptionnel, et qu'il l'utilise de cette façon… C'était comme si pour lui ça n'avait pas d'importance ! »

Sumi soupira devant cet emportement. Misaki était parfois bien étrange.

_ « Peut être qu'en effet ça n'en avait pas pour lui.

_ Quoi ! S'écria Misaki scandalisé.

_ Réfléchis un peu Misaki. Mets-toi un peu à sa place. Pour lui, ce moment dans cette roue était un moment agréable, passé avec son petit ami, dans un cadre idyllique. Pas plus. Ces sentiments qui t'ont secoué, cette réalisation qui pour toi marque un tournant de votre relation, sont des choses que tu as expérimentées seul. Lui ne peut pas savoir à quel point cet instant avait de l'importance à tes yeux, si tu ne le lui explique pas. Et même sans le comprendre, il a tout de même accepté de retirer son manuscrit. »

Misaki soupira se sentant troublé par ce que venait de dire son senpai. C'était somme toute logique que Usagi n'ai pas compris mais… La logique n'entrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte en cet instant, parce que même si cela le consolait quelque peu de comprendre que son amant n'avait vraiment pas pensé à mal, il en restait tout de même blessé.

La meilleure chose à faire restait tout de même de s'expliquer avec Akihiko. Une bonne discussion entre eux lui permettrait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. En se déchargeant de ce poids, sans doute se sentirait-il mieux et pourrait-il oublier cet épisode désagréable. Il l'espérait sincèrement. Et en même temps il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, puisque même en ayant avancé dans leur relation, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise d'expliquer ces choses à son amant. Chose étrange puisqu'il venait tout de même d'en parler à Keiishi.

Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. En tant que personnage neutre dans cette histoire en parler avec son senpai n'était pas difficile et puis il n'avait pas vraiment raconté. Sumi-senpai semblait si facilement deviner ses sentiments. Il leva les yeux vers son aîné et croisa son regard posé sur lui. Un regard doux et d'une certaine façon assez tendre. Un regard qui lui rappelait Takahiro. Il fit un sourire lumineux à son ami qui ne s'y attendant pas rougit puis bafouilla quelques mots avant de se reprendre dans une attitude digne.

A cela Misaki éclata de rire, c'était tellement rare de voir son senpai mal à l'aise. Ce fait soulagea étrangement Sumi, qui se dit que définitivement, plus le temps passait et plus il s'attachait à ce garçon bien trop banal.

Aucun d'eux ne s'aperçut de l'observation dont il faisait l'objet.

**_À suivre…

* * *

_**

**_Je suis sûre que vous êtes assez généreuse pour me laisser une review ! ^^_**

**_Quant à la suite ben... bientôt sur vos écran XD  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**JJR **_

_**Genre :** Romantique**  
**_

_**Couple :** UsagiXMisaki_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien en m'appartient mis à part cette petit intrigue_

_Pour une raison ou une autre je peux posté la fin de ce two-shot. Allez savoir pourquoi je ne peux toujours pas accéder au reste. Mais bon, vous vous en fichez vous puisque vous avez la fin ^^_

_alors, __Mizumi-san, Miyabi-chan, Miyo, Chado, Marinesca, Paprika, ijl, Caence Merci pour vos Reviews !  
_

Bonne Lecture

_**

* * *

Un tour de grande roue

* * *

**_

Misaki marchait d'un pas distrait vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Usagi-san. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé hier soir, au regard que lui avait lancé Usagi quand il avait quitté la maison ce matin, ainsi qu'à tout ce que lui avait dis son senpai cet après midi.

Il se rendait bien compte à présent que sa réaction avait été excessive. A son grand désarroi, il agissait toujours ainsi dès qu'il était question de sentiment, en particulier quand cela concernait Akihiko.

Une discussion s'imposait entre eux était vraiment inévitable même s'il ne se sentait pas vraiment près à ça. Mais il avait blessé son compagnon, il se devait au moins de lui donner une explication.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement, il sentit quelque chose se tordre doucement dans son ventre. Un mélange d'anxiété et d'appréhension. Il s'avança dans le salon mais n'y vit personne et en fut légèrement surpris. D'habitude, Usagi-san l'attendait toujours dans le salon en faisant des relectures pour pouvoir l'accueillir quand il rentrait. Montant à l'étage et parcourant toute les pièces il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : son amant était absent. La tension dans son ventre augmenta sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

_**JJR**_

Akihiko était assis et sirotait lentement son thé jasmin chez son ami Hiroki. Ce dernier était absent et c'est celui qu'il supposait être l'amant de son ami qui l'avait accueillit lui expliquant que le jeune professeur ne rentrerait pas avant quelques heures.

Le romancier était passé voir Kamijou dans l'espoir de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Il avait toujours été le seul avec lequel il ait parlé de ses peines de cœur. Déjà à l'époque où il aimait Takahiro, c'était toujours Hiroki qui le consolait de cet amour à sens unique. Usagi soupira en se disant que les frères Takahashi lui avait fait bien du mal.

Nowaki de son était un peu étonné et il faut le dire, contrarié d'avoir le célèbre Usami-sensei dans son salon. Il aurait aimé lui dire de s'en aller et de les laisser en paix lui et son amant. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour plusieurs raisons : la première étant que si Hiroki l'avait appris -et il l'aurait fait tôt ou tard- il lui en aurait voulu. La seconde c'est parce que son éducation ne lui permettait pas un manque de politesse. Et la dernière était tout simplement que le mal être de l'homme était presque palpable.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment échangé de paroles sinon de pure politesse mais il pouvait sentir la tristesse émaner de l'auteur. Non, il ne pouvait véritablement pas lui demander de s'en aller.

Reposant sa propre tasse de thé il se tourna vers l'auteur :

_ « Usami-sensei, y a-t-il une raison bien précise qui vous amène ici ?

_ Seriez vous si pressé que je parte Nowaki-san ?

_ Pas du tout ! » Nowaki agita frénétiquement les mains avant d'aviser le sourire amusé de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier le regarda pendant une bonne minute, comme pour le jauger avant de reposer sa tasse.

_ Cela fait longtemps que tu es avec Hiroki, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hum, oui. Cela fait huit ans maintenant. »

Le jeune médecin était légèrement désappointé par la question. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Aurait-il des vues sur Hiroki ? Il serra les poings sous la table à cette pensée. Mais Hiroki ne lui avait-il pas dis que son ami était lui aussi en couple ?

_ « Mais vous êtes vous-même en couple depuis un moment sensei, non ? »

Il vit les traits de l'autre se durcirent et ses yeux littéralement briller de tristesse, avant qu'un sourire atrocement mélancolique ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

_ « Je n'en sais rien.

_ Comment peut-on ne pas savoir ce genre de chose ?»

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence tendu. Nowaki pouvait voir la tension dans les épaules de l'homme. Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas à lui d'insister. Il avait tendu une perche à l'autre, c'était à lui de décider si oui ou non il voulait parler de ce qui semblait le ronger.

_ « Misaki, mon compagnon, avait un comportement… différent de ce qu'il est d'habitude ces dernières semaines. Ça n'avait rien de négatif, au contraire. Il se montrait plus ouvert et plus affectueux avec moi. Il a eu du mal à accepter notre relation au début. »

Nowaki hocha la tête comprenant très bien, ayant lui-même eut sa part de soucis avec Hiroki.

_ « Alors qu'il se montre plus chaleureux ne me posait pas vraiment de problème. Mais ce qui m'ennuyait c'était de ne pas savoir _pourquoi_ il était ainsi. Je voulais connaître les raisons de ce changement d'humeur. Mais je n'osais pas le lui demander de peur d'ébranlé quelque chose de précaire. »

Nouvel acquiescement du médecin. La peur, ça aussi il l'avait connu avec Hiroki. Dire un mot de travers ou de trop et en subir de dur conséquence. Mais ils avaient grandis et compris que la communication était leur grand problème.

_ « Et puis hier, il m'a fait une scène incroyable sur un sujet anodin et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Ce matin, j'ai tenu à ce qu'on en discute. Je suis revenu sur mes propos et ai attendu qu'il s'explique à son tour mais il m'a tourné le dos et s'en est allé. »

Le plus jeune nota la crispation des doigts de son ainé autour de sa tasse. Apparemment on arrivait au cœur du problème.

_ «Je suis allé le retrouvé à la pause du midi et je l'ai vu avec quelqu'un d'autre… Sumi. »

Nowaki ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Dans ce genre de situation, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire ou faire, alors quoi ? Il porta doucement sa tasse à ses lèvres remarquant que la tristesse de l'auteur s'était teintée de quelque chose de plus sombre.

_ « Êtes vous sûr, qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'un ami ? »

Akihiko leva les yeux vers lui. Un regard si étrange. Améthyste. Cela ne devait pas courir les rues, et cette pensée serra quelque chose en Nowaki qui se disait qu'Hiroki avait aimé ces yeux là.

_ « Peut être, lâcha finalement l'auteur. Mais cela fait si longtemps qu'il tourne autour de lui. Il disait que c'est à moi qu'il s'intéressait mais plus j'y pense plus je me dis que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge pour attirer Misaki. »

La voix était froide et mesuré mais la tasse qui craqua sous la pression, mit très clairement en exergue l'état de colère d'Usami. Nowaki se précipita pour essuyer et nettoyer les morceaux.

_ « Je suis désolé. Je vais y aller

_ Ce n'est rien sensei. Et vous pouvez attendre Hiroki, il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Mais déjà Usami, prenait ses affaires et s'excusait pour le dérangement. Nowaki l'observa et ne put se retenir au moment où il allait passé la porte. Ses yeux semblaient si tristes, si vide. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi.

_ « Si vous tenez à lui, Sensei, je n'ai qu'un conseil : ne le laissez pas partir. »

Sa voix avait semblé plus sèche et autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il ne se démonta pas, observant l'autre droit dans les yeux. Yeux qui s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc. Nowaki continua.

_ « Battez-vous pour lui. Et faite en sorte que partir lui soit impossible. Que l'idée même ne lui traverse jamais l'esprit. Si vous voulez qu'il vous appartienne, faites en sorte qu'il le soit. »

Peu à peu les yeux d'Akihiko avait repris leurs éclats habituels, et un sourire ornait maintenant son visage. Il posa une de ses grandes mains froides contre celle qui le tenait toujours.

_ « Merci, Nowaki-kun. Hiroki a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. »

Nowaki rougit légèrement avant de dégagé doucement sa main de celle de son ainé en lui offrant un sourire doux.

_ « Je suis heureux de constater que nous somme d'accord, Akihiko. Tu peux le lâcher maintenant. »

Le démon… Le professeur Kamijou se tenait devant la porte qu'il avait ouverte sans que les deux protagonistes ne l'entendent faire. Il dardait sur eux un regard glacial qui fit couler une sueur froide le long du coup de Nowaki, mais qui amusa beaucoup Usami au vu de son sourire.

_ « Je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir rester Hiroki, mais je t'aurais au moins croisé.

_ C'est ça, fit sèchement Hiroki. »

C'est désemparer que Nowaki observa l'auteur s'en aller, le laissant seul avec un amant remonté, qui au vu de ses yeux sombres lui ferait passer une nuit difficile. Le jeune médecin sourit à nouveau en pensant que son petit ami était jaloux. Et vu la façon dont il avait pratiquement jeté son ancien coup de cœur dehors, peut être pouvait-il espéré que cette jalousie soit pour lui ? Qu'Hiroki ne supporte pas de laisser un autre l'approcher et lui tenir la main ?

Son sourire se fit un brin carnassier. En effet aucun d'eux ne dormirait beaucoup cette nuit.

_**JJR**_

Misaki s'inquiétait tournant en rond dans leur appartement. Des questions tournant en boucle dans son esprit : Où était Usagi-san ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu de son absence ?

Il se houspilla. Au matin son amant avait cherché à discuter avec lui et il lui avait répondu, il avait aussi à peine écouté. Peut être qu'Usagi l'avait prévenu mais qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait bien essayé de le joindre sur son portable mais il n décrochait pas. La pensée de joindre Aikawa l'avait bien traversé mais il l'avait vite repoussé : que pourrait-il lui répondre si elle se mettait à lui poser des questions ?

Fatigué de tourner en rond Misaki monta à l'étage et se coucha dans le lit de son amant. Il voulait qu'il soit là. Qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il puisse se faire pardonné ses enfantillages de la veille et du matin. Qu'ils puissent discuter et se comprendre. Il resta là plus d'une heure avant de se décider à descendre sentant en lui une agitation ne lui permettant plus de rester dans la pièce rendu exigu par le capharnaüm de l'auteur.

C'est en soupirant qu'il s'installa sur le canapé, s'en relevant d'un bond quand moins d'une minute plus tard le bruit de la porte d'entrée se faisait entendre.

_**JJR**_

Usagi était rentré pensant sans cesse aux paroles de Nowaki. _Ne le laissez pas partir. Battez vous pour lui._ N'était ce pas là ce qu'il avait déjà par le passé, promis à Misaki ? Il le lui avait dis, le lui avait juré.

_Si tu t'en vas je te poursuivrais, où que tu ailles je te trouverais. (*)_

En poussant la porte de son appartement, Akihiko était décidé à garder son Misaki. Il l'avait prévenu dès le début. Jamais il ne le laisserait s'en aller.

Ses yeux se plissèrent quand en entrant dans le salon il croisa deux orbes verts emplis de soulagement et de tendresse. Cela le rassura aussi de savoir que son amant s'était inquiété de ne pas le trouver en rentrant.

_ « Usagi-san… Mais où étais-tu ? Je… j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée. Je… »

Misaki n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, le faisant taire en un baiser intense, violent et possessif. Sa bouche fut envahit et sa langue dominée. Usagi passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira tout contre lui.

De nombreux sentiments prirent place en Misaki. Tout d'abord la surprise et l'incompréhension face à ce comportement, puis le plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir quand la langue de son amant glissa sur la sienne caressant son palais. Misaki frissonna et gémit.

Akihiko s'arrêta quand l'air leur manqua mais reprit aussitôt en parsemant le visage aimé de baisers papillons, glissant en douceur jusqu'au cou. Il se fit plus passionné et mordit profondément la peau y apposant une marque, avant de doucement y passer la langue et d'y laisser un suçon. Maltraitant ou choyant les zones érogènes de l'étudiant, Misaki ne savait plus où il en était.

_ « Usagi-san… »

D'un coup Misaki se retrouva allongé sur le canapé. Mais il ne pensa pas à s'en plaindre le corps en feu sous les doigts agiles de son amant. Bientôt son t-shirt tomba et des lèvres humides errèrent sur son torse. Ses tétons se firent pincés, mordillés et suçotés.

Puis une langue pris sa suite remontant puis redescendant le long de sa gorge, traçant un sillon brulant. Des dents mordillèrent sa clavicule alors que des doigts continuaient de taquiner ses tétons. Misaki suffoqua sous tant d'attention.

Mais Usagi s'arrêta et se mit à chuchoter tout contre son oreille le faisant frissonner.

_ « Misaki, tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'étudiant gémit incapable de répondre mais chamboulé par cette voix chaude et rauque.

_ "Il me semble que tu l'ais oublié alors, je vais m'appliquer à te le montrer. À moi Misaki, et à personne d'autre. »

Misaki ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les joues rougies, le souffle haletant. Il observa son amant qui le surplombait légèrement, les mèches de cheveux balayant son front et ses joues, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. C'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il parla, rougissant un peu plus.

_« À toi… Usagi-san… »

Le sourire d'Akihiko s'effaça alors que ces quelques mots se frayaient un passage dans son cerveau. Quand ils furent bien intégrés, il entreprit de faire en sorte que Misaki ne les oublie jamais.

Le jeune étudiant ne fut plus qu'une poupée de chiffon secoué par des frissons de plaisir et d'où s'échappait gémissements, ahanements et cris. Usagi s'assura de marqué de ses lèvres, de ses doigts, de sa langue chaque parcelle de son corps.

Misaki était sien. Et ce pour toujours.

_**JJR**_

Ils étaient paisiblement allongés sur le lit d'Akihiko et reprenaient leur souffle. La pièce n'était éclairée que par les rayons de la pleine lune. La lumière argentée donnait une teinte irréelle à leur corps mêlé par-dessus les draps. Et des formes des personnages pelucheux d'Akihiko, ayant la chance de partagé la pièce, se dessinaient dans les coins obscure. Après une entrée en matière très intense sur le canapé du salon, l'auteur avait préféré ramené son amant dans la chambre pour entamer les choses sérieuses.

Usagi était très satisfait de lui. Il avait fait venir plusieurs fois Misaki et l'avait fait hurlé son nom comme jamais auparavant. C'était sans aucun doute la séance de sexe la plus intense de leur relation. Et même de sa vie. Il s'était totalement dévoué au plaisir de l'étudiant qui pour une fois n'avait pas semblé se retenir une seconde ; demandant, réclamant encore et toujours plus.

Le chemin prit par ses pensées commençant à faire réagir son corps Akihiko préféra se focaliser sur autre chose. Lui et Misaki devait parler ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser emporter ainsi.

_ « Misaki ?

_ Humm ? » Le jeune homme remua doucement. Apparemment il commençait déjà à s'endormir, et le voyant ainsi Usagi-san se dit qu'il pourrait peut être attendre le lendemain. Mais il se reprit. Il voulait en finir et avancer avec son amant, et le mieux était d'en finir cette nuit pour que demain au levé du soleil, une nouvelle journée commence aussi sur leur relation.

_ « Est-ce que tu veux bien me parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, maintenant ? » Il sentit l'étudiant se tendre contre lui, et lui-même redouta la réponse qu'il lui fournirait. Mais presque aussitôt Misaki se détendit, en soupirant.

_ « Je… Tu sais ce voyage à Kagoshima ?

_ Hn, acquiesça Usagi en lui caressant l'épaule.

_ Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu l'utilise pour… pour ton roman. Tu sais… la grande roue… Ce moment entre nous. Elle tournait et on était que tous les deux. Il n'y avait que le ciel et nous. Et cette grande roue qui nous en rapprochait parfois. Le soleil qui se couchait, c'était magnifique. »

Une fois lancé, Misaki se sentit de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de ce qu'il avait éprouvé. C'était facile alors que ces images lui revenaient en mémoire, c'était comme s'il y était à nouveau. Comme s'ils y étaient à nouveau. Il se lova un peu plus contre son amant, ressentant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et la froideur de sa main qui câlinait son dos.

_ « À ce moment là, je me suis dis que je ne voudrais personne d'autre à mes côtés. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne voudrais jamais que quiconque prenne ta place. À ce moment là, j'ai compris à quel point je… je… je t'aime Usagi-san. »

Le cœur d'Akihiko sembla s'arrêter une seconde avant de repartir à vive allure. Son souffle devint plus profond alors qu'il cherchait à calmer la joie sauvage qui envahissait son être. La tête lui tournait, et nul doute qu'il aurait été pris de vertige s'il n'avait pas été couché.

Tout prenait sens dans son esprit. Il comprenait le comportement plus ouvert et plus câlin de son amant. Il avait vraiment réalisé, pendant ce voyage qu'il l'aimait et voulait rester à ses côtés. Usagi se sentait ivre de joie. Il avait tellement attendu que Misaki accepte totalement leur relation.

Sa main ne caressait plus le dos de Misaki, mais il sentait celui-ci enfoncé son visage brûlant dans le creux de son cou. Son amant était gêné, mais c'était plus que compréhensible, car jamais Usagi n'avait imaginé que ce garçon si timide, si peu alaise avec ses émotions, et si malade d'en faire part, lui ferait un jour une telle déclaration d'amour.

Mais Misaki avait compris que le manque de communication pouvait être néfaste pour eux. Il ne doutait pas une seconde d'avoir fait du mal à son compagnon, et la seule façon de réparer ce mal était de s'ouvrir à lui. De lui faire comprendre les raisons de toute cette dispute plus qu'inutile.

_ « C'était un moment important pour moi dans cette roue… je… C'était la première fois que je réalisais vraiment… Et tu l'as utilisé dans ton livre… »

Et sans que le jeune homme ait à rajouter quoique ce soit, Akihiko comprit. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps frêle. C'était lui l'idiot dans tout cela. En écrivant sur cet instant, il avait bafoué les sentiments de son amant. Il les avait heurtés et salis. Du moins, cela devait être ce qu'en pensait Misaki. Usagi-san se rendait compte qu'il l'avait blessé.

_ « Je suis désolé. »

Bien sûr il était impossible pour lui de savoir ce que ce tour de grande roue avait pu représenter pour Misaki. Mais avait-il seulement pris la peine de se poser la question ? S'était il vraiment inquiété de ce que cela faisait à Misaki qu'il utilise leurs moments intimes pour ses romans ? Il n'y avait jamais vu du mal, croyant que le jeune homme se révoltait par pudeur. Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Mais en continuant, il prenait le risque de re-blessé Misaki en ne portant pas attention à ses sentiments. Et c'était une chose qu'il se refusait à faire. Embrassant le front de son amant il lui murmura qu'il ne le ferait plus, qu'il était désolé de l'avoir blessé.

_**JJR**_

Misaki rayonnait littéralement de joie. Suite aux derniers évènements Usagi-san avait renoncé à l'idée d'écrire en s'inspirant directement de leur intimité, ce qui avait considérablement fait baisser le nombre de disputes dans l'appartement. Ils s'étaient réconciliés et parfois Misaki se prenait à rougir tout seul en pensant au comment de cette réconciliation.

Usagi-san tranquillement assit sur le canapé, effectuait une relecture de sa dernière nouvelle, tout en observant son amant du coin de l'œil. Il souriait doucement en le voyant dans tout ses états et ce depuis le matin. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et pourtant Misaki restait étonnement troublé. Et Akihiko trouvait ça particulièrement mignon… et excitant.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les fit tout les deux sortirent de leur pensées. Amoureuse pour certaines, perverses pour d'autre. Misaki alla ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, un bouquet de fleurs lui fut jeté au visage.

_ « Comment oses-tu, Akihiko ? Comment oses-tu lui envoyer des fleurs ! Je te l'interdis, rugit la voix. »

Misaki retira doucement le bouquet de son visage, la peur lui nouant les entrailles. Car il avait reconnu cette voix. Une voix qu'il entendait tous les jours où presque à l'université. Une voix qui faisait frissonner tous les étudiants de peur. D'une peur plus que justifié.

Kamijou le démon se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

C'est ce que Misaki put voir après avoir fait glisser les fleurs sur son visage. Le jeune professeur se stoppa en voyant son étudiant. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder sans savoir quoi dire ou faire.

_ « Hiroki ? Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix. »

Usagi-san se tenait juste derrière Misaki. Alerté par les cris il était venu voir se qui se passait et n'était pas vraiment surpris de trouver Hiroki devant sa porte. En le voyant le professeur se repris et accepta de le suivre dans le salon quand il lui fit signe d'entrer. Misaki disparut dans la cuisine faisant du thé au jasmin pour tout le monde.

Kamijou l'observa du coin de l'œil comprenant que ce jeune étudiant devait être celui qui faisait enfin le bonheur de son ami. Il ne perdit pas de temps à tourner autour du pot.

_ « Akihiko, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu envoies des bouquets de fleur à Nowaki ?

_ Pas des, juste un, Hiroki. Tu deviens vraiment trop jaloux dès qu'il s'agit de lui.

_ Tais-toi, cria un Hiroki écarlate. Je ne veux plus que tu lui envoies quoi que ce soit. Et surtout pas des cadeaux de ce genre !

_ Ce n'était que pour le remercier pour le conseil qu'il m'a donné.

_ Un conseil ?

_ Rien d'important, fit l'auteur en agitant la main. »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Misaki avait déposé le thé sur la table et ne savait pas s'il devait ou non s'asseoir, trop intimidé par la présence de son professeur. La sonnerie du téléphone le sauva.

_ « Résidence Usami… Sumi-senpai !… Non, rien…. Avec qui ?…Ce serait super… allo ? Senpai ? C'est étrange que ça ait coupé comme ça. »

Dépité, Misaki reposa le téléphone sur son socle et retourna en cuisine, commençant les préparatifs du dîner du soir. Il ne vit pas le regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré que lança Hiroki à son ami d'enfance. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit leur conversation.

_ « Et c'est moi qui suis trop jaloux ?

_ Ça va.

_ Débranché la prise téléphonique, pendant qu'il discute au téléphone ? C'est minable Akihiko. Même pour toi. »

Usagi-san souffla doucement sur son thé, plus contrarié qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par les propos d'Hiroki. Mais tout de même assez satisfait de lui-même. Était ce vraiment de sa faute si Misaki était à lui ?

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**J'ai bien aimé le début mais ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de la réconciliation de Misaki et Akihiko. Je n'arrive pas à obtenir le résultat souhaité. Sorry.**_

_**Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
**_

_**Partagez votre avis, Laissez une Review ^_^  
**_


End file.
